


This is Me Telling Him I’m Not Going Anywhere

by MadameHappy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: First post in fucking eons, Holy crap where was I, M/M, Whoops sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameHappy/pseuds/MadameHappy
Summary: Perry finally goes back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Retaliation fic to revenblue's Christmas angst.





	This is Me Telling Him I’m Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is Me Pretending This Is All I Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125960) by [revenblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue). 



> So, hello again!  
> Gosh, it's been ages since I posted on my account. *Checks watch* four years, five years, give or take?  
> But I'm back. And this is what I'm starting with. Perryshmirtz. Because that's my new ship.  
> Lots of things change in 4-5 years, doesn't it? 
> 
> This was inspired by the writer who inspired me, revenblue, and this is retaliation to his angsty Christmas fic. (Of course, now he's gone and made his retaliation fic to it already but it's too late I'm still posting it.) Enjoy. :3
> 
> The only way I'm associated with Phineas and Ferb, Disney, and Dan and Swampy is through my hyperactive imagination.

Perry parked his car in front of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and decided to take the long way up to Heinz’s apartment, through the main entrance instead of the rooftop. It was a definite break in the routine, but it only seemed right. Their last interaction hadn’t been exactly … _courteous_ , after all, and this was no routine mission. He needed some time to think.

Especially after receiving that apology message from Monogram, _three days after it was sent_. He really needed to make a small note of complaint to Human Resources about these non-priority communication delays. Not that anyone would really listen. They only really listened when you wanted someone fired. And telling HR you wanted your boss fired was – well.

He’s still sending the complaint. Especially now that this is happening.

He entered the building, taking the stairs instead of the elevator, almond brittle in hand, mentally preparing himself for what he might see at the top floor.

Three days is a lot of time for a doubtful brain. How long had Heinz been waiting, anxious for a reply? How horrible were his thoughts? What could he possibly be thinking, even at this very moment?

_Fuck._

His hands tightened on the brittle. He knew he should have checked up sooner. He just wanted to give him space. After that whole fiasco, after all that _shouting_ and _screaming_ (not to mention the small twinge of hurt that he couldn’t help but feel, despite knowing that he didn’t mean it, he couldn’t have meant it), he knew that Heinz needed some time to himself. To think.

And think Heinz did. For since then no schemes had been planned, no Inators had been built, no suspicious activity had been detected by O.W.C.A. surveillance. Nothing even worth justifying a patrol. And so Perry waited.

But now he wish he hadn’t.

An idle mind is a devil’s playground. What if he kept him idle for too long?

What if-

A thousand scenarios flashed through his mind. A Heinz berating himself. A Heinz thinking that everything was his fault. A Heinz _hurting_ himself _._

His eyes snapped wide, and he rushed to the elevator the next floor up.

He’s fine. He should be fine. He’s strong. That’s what made him Heinz Doofenshmirtz, evil scientist, his nemesis. He wouldn’t do anything to himself after all that. Right?

_…Right?_

The elevator doors slid open to the top floor and he rushed to his door. It scared him that it was unlocked. It was _never_ unlocked. It swung open silently to a desolately festive room. There was a scent of spilt chocolate in the room. He spied a small spill stain on the rug, by the sofa -

There he was. Slid down against a wall. His eyes tired and upset and staring up at a clock. He didn’t even seem to notice him, standing by the door.

A part of his heart crumbled.

There was a special place in Hell for people that inflicted such terrible, heartless _pain_. And Perry was willing to throw himself in.   _He_ did this. He didn’t do all of it, maybe, but he still did _something._ He paused by the doorstep, hesitant. For a moment, gears in his head stopped. He didn’t know what to do, other than watch the sad scene in front of him.

His eyes drifted to the clock. It ticked, reprimanding him, scolding him for being so late to the party, for not coming here sooner. _Tick, tock, where the fuck were you?_

Perry couldn’t answer that question. He really could have come sooner. Why hadn’t he? Why didn’t he even check surveillance? He had _access to that,_ he knew he did, yet he didn’t even do that. He just waited.

Waited for what? That desperate apology to come to him three days late? He _knew_ it would travel slowly. Or, at the very least, he should have expected it to. It wasn’t even Heinz's fault, he was just angry, _he_ was the one who _left_ -

There was mistletoe hanging by the base. Another part of his heart crumbled.

Heinz never puts anything up without purpose. There was always a reason, whether it was conscious or not. That mistletoe was meant for someone. And unless Heinz was expecting anyone else today…

His eyes watered.

He dropped the brittle and he dove. He launched himself at Heinz, as he had done so many times.

He pinned him against that wall, and beak met mouth.

This may be stupid. This may be the most idiotic, basely instinctive thing he could have ever done. He might get kicked out. He might not be.

But for this one moment, he didn’t care.

He needed to show his nemesis how much he fucking cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. That was my first completed fic in 4-5 years.  
> My writing is definitely a little rusty, but I'm working on it. There's a reason why my about page calls it "ever-rusty" haha.  
> Please, tell me what you think! All comments and criticisms are appreciated. 
> 
> \- Happy


End file.
